1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to an apparatus for drying materials, and is particularly suited for drying of vegetables
2. Background Information
Produce, such as vegetables, is typically treated with a chlorine solution prior to packing and shipping for the end market. For leafy vegetables that are often packaged in bags, the vegetables are processed in a slurry form. The bulk of the water can be drained by gravity. However, all excess moisture must be completely removed from the surface of the produce as mold and rot will ensue. Additionally, the produce cannot be damaged during the drying process, as damaged produce either cannot be sold or brings a reduced price. Commercial produce packaging plants, therefore, further "dewater" produce in a commercial dryer.
There are many known commercial dryers using centrifugal force to remove moisture from produce. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,493,156 to Siegmann and 5,027,5302 Volmer et al. disclose a vertical and horizontal drying apparatus respectively. However, the drying processes of prior art dryers are particularly damaging to produce and much is ruined, with the end result of unacceptable levels of waste. Additionally, existing dryers typically process produce in either a continuous or intermittent (batch) sequence. They do not provide the options for continuous and batch mode of operation in a single dryer. Further, the capacities of these dryers are not sufficient to meet today's demand for high-speed automation, such as processing leafy type vegetables in the range of 2000-7000 pounds per hour.
Applicant's invention provides an improved dryer which overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art.